This invention relates to a garlic crusher and/or mincer. However, while garlic is referred to in the title of the invention and throughout the specification this refers only to the preferred use of the invention. Other things such as ginger and peppercorns for example, may be crushed and/or minced by the garlic crusher and/or mincer of the present invention.
One problem with existing garlic crushers when used for crushing garlic is that they generally work simply by compressing the cloves of garlic between two surfaces. This does, to a degree, crush the garlic cloves but is not particularly effective in causing the cloves to disintegrate and allowing the juice to be extracted unless large forces are applied. It was with problems such as this in mind that the present invention was devised.